My Funny Valentine
by Lady Lanera
Summary: If you think/thought your Valentine's Day is/was horrible, just imagine it if you were Sinistra and Snape after a certain little mishap in the potion's lab. Kind of fluffy/Sinistra and a little bit angsty/Snape.
1. Aurora's Valentine's Eve

**Disclaimer: **JK owns it, sadly, not me.

**A/N: **A nice Valentine's Day story with Aurora and Snape. Well, as nice as those two can be. :) Reviews would be nice. Enjoy.

**Aurora's Valentine's Eve**

The clock tower chimed quietly in the distance, signaling it was midnight. In the east, storm clouds slowly floated towards the massive stone castle that housed some of the brightest witches and wizards in Great Britain during the school year. Every now and then, the sky lit up with stray bolts of lightning. Since the thunder hadn't arrived yet, it was rather peaceful to watch as the storm rolled in.

Aurora Sinistra, a witch in her early thirties with long brown curly hair in dark robes, quietly walked into her chambers located in the highest tower at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She had just finished her nightly duty of patrolling the halls of the massive castle to ensure that no students were out of bed. Unfortunately, several students were out of bed. Some were from Gryffindor, one of the four noble houses at Hogwarts and bore the symbol of a lion after Hogwart's founder Godric Gryffindor. She escorted the young Gryffindor students (or lions, as she liked to refer to them by) back to their common room and took five points from each student she caught.

Others were from Slytherin, which was another of the four houses. Named after another founder of Hogwarts, Salazar Slytherin, its students bore the symbol of a snake. Considering who their head of house was, she had thought the Slytherins would have known better than to try to sneak out, but she guessed she was wrong in that assumption. It pained her deeply to take points from her former house, but the stupid snakes had broken the rules. In the end, Slytherin and Gryffindor both lost twenty house points due to their stupidity.

As she walked across her carpeted floor towards the warm and inviting bed, Aurora threw her dark outer robes onto the floor carelessly. She felt so unbelievably tired, which she couldn't understand. Since she taught Astronomy at midnight every night when the stars were at their greatest spot, she thought her minor patrol wouldn't tire her out so much. Yet another thing she was wrong in assuming. She quickly transfigured her clothes into a loose white nightgown before crawling into bed. She allowed all of her worries and thoughts fall to the wayside. Her bed was just too inviting for her tonight. She would deal with everything in the morning. After all, tomorrow was only Valentine's Day. It wasn't as if she was necessarily expecting anything. The exact second her head hit the pillow, she fell asleep.


	2. Snape's Valentine's Eve

**Snape's Valentine's Eve**

The grandfather clock chimed soothingly as it signaled to the room's single occupant that it was midnight. Severus Snape, a wizard in his mid-thirties with shoulder-length greasy black hair in long black robes, quietly growled under his breath while bent over a heavy black caldron. His potion that he had just finished brewing was an utter failure. It should have been a light blue hue. Instead, the liquid was pearl-white. As he went to banish the substance, his eyes narrowed on the steam rising out of the caldron. Recognizable little spirals of steam rose out of it and into the air.

"Dammit," Snape muttered. He then sighed heavily and hung his head. Yes, now he knew that he had royally messed up his potion. Waving a hand towards the offending liquid, he quickly tried to banish it before it did any damage. However, he had been too slow for that. The familiar smell of raspberries overwhelmed him. He tried to block it with his Occlumency barriers, but it was too powerful. Of course being the potions master at Hogwarts, he already knew that.

Without necessarily thinking first before reacting, Snape sent a blasting spell towards the caldron since the banishing spell wasn't working. His spell worked brilliantly. The caldron exploded into a million little pieces. However, it also sent massive droplets of the dangerous potion towards him. He couldn't react in time. Within seconds, the pearl-white liquid covered him from head to toe. He groaned loudly as he felt it soak into his sallow skin.

Snape whirled around and instantly headed towards his personal store of already brewed potions for the antidote before the potion took effect. His long arm reached at the very top for the clear bottle. However, he was losing the battle with his emotions by now. He groaned loudly again. Once again, he had brewed a potion to perfection, and it backfired on him horribly. The thick raspberry smell engulfed his senses. He knew that no matter how far he ran that he'd never escape the haunting odor. He hung his head and silently whispered a soft prayer for himself. He wasn't normally a praying man, but he knew he needed a miracle to escape his current predicament. He then drew in shuddering breath. More than twenty years of repressed desire burst through every single barrier he had in place. He was powerless to prevent it. Quickly, the potion took over, and his logic went out the window. He was in love.


	3. Hell Hath No Fury

**Hell Hath No Fury Than a Woman Ticked Off**

Warmth flooded Aurora as she slowly woke up the next morning. She blinked owlishly since the bright sun shone on her face. It took her a few minutes, but soon she was fully awake. Her mouth instantly dropped at the hundreds of flowers that covered her bedroom. She had never seen so many differently colored roses before in her entire life. Drawing in a deep breath, she grinned at the smell of their freshness. Someone had gone to a lot of trouble this year. She wondered who it would be, though.

Aurora hadn't technically been with anyone since her sixth year at Hogwarts, and that had been a very long time ago. She quietly laughed as she went through the list of suspects in her head. While Albus Dumbledore, her boss and current Headmaster of Hogwarts, was a total sweetheart, she knew he wouldn't have done something as elaborate as this for her. Perhaps he would for his deputy headmistress Minerva McGonagall, the current Transfigurations professor and head of Gryffindor House, but not Aurora Sinistra, lowly Astronomy professor. Filius Flitwick, Charms professor and head of Ravenclaw House (another of the four houses), was another wizard she crossed off her list.

Aurora wouldn't even bring up Severus Snape, potions master and head of Slytherin. Considering him as her secret admirer would be the equivalent of when Ptolemy thought Earth was the center of the universe. It was utterly laughable even to consider it for half a second.

Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Groundskeeper at Hogwarts, was another man Aurora crossed off her list. He was like Dumbledore, sweet but unlikely. Hogwarts only professor who was also a ghost, Cutthroat Binns, was so unlikely that she didn't even think of him. Argus Filch, the caretaker, was just too disgusting for her to think about even. She sighed heavily. She thought, _okay, so it wasn't a wizard from Hogwarts, then who could it be?_

Casting her thoughts out of her mind temporarily several minutes later, Aurora slowly got out of bed and smelled a red rose. Her grin widened at the memorable smell of cinnamon and herbs. Maybe she shouldn't have crossed Snape off her list so soon. After all, he was the only one who smelled like that particular deadly combination. However, another question popped up. Why on Earth would Severus Snape, Number One bastard of Hogwarts, send her so many roses? It wasn't as if he loved her or anything. Her smile then morphed into a quick frown. She quietly growled and patronized herself silently over how ridiculous she was being. There was only one reason he'd send her the roses, and that was to mock her. He was probably down in his dark dungeons laughing about her right now. Well, she'd give him another thing coming if he thought he could get away with his cruel and vicious joke.

"Bastard," Aurora snarled before briskly walking into her bathroom. If she were going to pay him back, she'd have to hurry. Snape usually left breakfast as soon as he finished it. She then snarled again, "Goddamn stupid bastard who thinks it's funny to toy with others. Well, I'll show you, Mr. Greasy bat of the dungeons. When I'm done with you, you'll never ever do anything that cruel again." The bathroom door slammed shut behind her.

Five minutes later, Aurora emerged back into her bedroom. She now wore a short black ruffled halter-style dress with long black shiny knee-high boots. As she walked towards her mirror, she quickly swept her long hair up into a bun. She kept two stray strands on either side of her face, though. When she was satisfied that he'd choke to death on his breakfast the second he saw her, she whirled around and walked towards the secret passageway to the Great Hall. On the way out, she grabbed one red rose before she disappeared into the tunnel.

After two minutes of walking down steps, Aurora was finally right outside of the Great Hall in the Entrance Hall. There were no students standing out in the hallway, which she guessed meant that they were all in the Great Hall already eating breakfast. The massive oak doors flew open, and she briskly walked in like a woman on a mission. As she headed up the aisle between the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw tables, she heard the soft whispers from the students. She knew her behavior shocked the students, but dammit, he messed with the wrong woman today. Speaking of which, the greasy bastard was sitting at the head table next to Dumbledore and Hagrid, carrying on a conversation as if nothing was wrong. This lack of reaction on his part sent her into pure uncontrollable fury.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" screamed Aurora as soon as she reached the end of the students' tables. "HOW DARE YOU!" She nearly laughed when his head snapped up and his eyes caught hers.

"Aurora," Snape replied rather shocked. He quickly stood up. "What's wrong?"


	4. Struck by Cupid's Arrow

**Struck by Cupid's Arrow**

"What's wrong?" barked Aurora. "You honestly have the goddamn nerve to ask me what's wrong! You know damn well what's wrong, you goddamn bastard!"

"I…I don't understand," Snape responded before glancing towards Dumbledore. The older wizard in robes with red and white roses decorated all over wisely remained quiet, though.

Snape then turned back towards the very irate woman in front of him. He couldn't understand why she was so angry. He had always believed that every woman loved flowers. However, he had been wrong before. Perhaps he was now… He drew in a deep breath to steady himself for her words. There was so much anger radiating off her that it made him feel rather guilty.

"You didn't like the flowers, Aurora?"

"No! No! I didn't like your goddamn flowers! What are you trying to play at anyways, Snape?"

"I'm not playing at anything, Aurora," Snape quietly replied. His Slytherin mind went into overdrive as various scenarios played out in his head of how he could fix it. He knew that placating her was really his best option at this point. Anything else would only upset her even more.

"Oh, really?" drawled Aurora. "I seriously doubt that. Do you know what, Snape? In my book, if you're a bastard once, then you're always a bastard. How could you do something so insensitive?"

_Insensitive,_ Snape thought. _Ah, so it is the flowers. Yes, well, note to self, do not send her flowers next time._ His dark eyes then drunk Aurora in. _You are so gorgeous when you are angry. I wonder if you would take that as a compliment. Perhaps I should wait until I am sure you are not upset. I do not wish to sport any curse marks because of your fiery temper._

"I didn't mean to upset you, Aurora," Snape said. "I thought you'd like them. I see that I was mistaken in that assumption, though. I apologize for upsetting you. I honestly meant no harm."

"I would've thought lying was beneath you, Snape," Aurora snarled.

"I'm not lying, Aurora. However, if you wish it, I will gladly submit myself to drink an entire vial of Veritaserum for you."

"What are you playing at, Severus?"

"I'm not playing at anything, Aurora," Snape replied in a soft voice. He then calmly walked around the large table towards her. His dark eyes remained locked on her. No one else registered in his mind. He blocked out everyone but her in the Great Hall. He needed her to understand. He needed her to feel what he felt. He needed her to know how much he truly loved her. After all, he knew he would never get an opportunity like this one ever again. "It is only that I do not wish to see that hatred in your lovely eyes anymore. Not when you are so beautiful," he spoke in a tender voice. He could hear the love filter into his voice, but he did not attempt to quell it as he usually did. Now was not the time for that.

"WH-What!" stuttered Aurora. Her mouth then dropped. "Severus, I…I…what—" His finger then pressed gently against her lips, which instantly silenced her. She stared at him utterly shocked.

"For so long, I had thought my heart belonged to her, but it wasn't her. It wasn't ever her, Aurora. It was you. It was always you, Aurora. I was just too blind to realize it until now."

Snape then drew in a deep breath before moving his finger from her ruby lips. Within seconds afterwards, his lips captured hers. He hungrily and possessively kissed her before he quickly drew back. He softly chuckled at her reaction. He knew she had enjoyed their first kiss as much as he had. Drawing in another deep breath, he decided it was now or never. He took a step towards her.

"Please, Aurora. Do not leave me hanging like this." A soft and rare smile tugged at Snape's lips. He allowed himself to indulge in the rare emotion. Never in his life had he felt so happy than he did right then. He calmly grabbed Aurora's hand and held it in his. He softly chuckled at her shock. He knew she was still reeling over his words. He had to admit that they sounded rather amazing. The familiar tightness in his chest had instantly disappeared the second he confessed his feelings towards her. He felt as if a heavy weight had fallen from his shoulders. Voldemort be damned, as well as Albus and his Order of idiots. There was only one person he wanted to give himself to, and that was Aurora.

"I…I…" Aurora stumbled out saying.

"I stand before you now awaiting your decision patiently, my lady." Pure unadulterated love was in every single word Snape said.

"_**Stupefy**_," she said quietly. The red jet instantly hit Snape. He fell unconscious on the floor.


	5. Love Story Interrupted

**Love Story Interrupted**

"He's what!" Aurora exclaimed rather shocked, ten minutes later, in the Infirmary at Hogwarts.

"Dear Merlin, Professor Sinistra, do try to pay attention to me at least," Madam Poppy Pomfrey, the nurse and matron of Hogwarts, said rather annoyed. The graying woman's hands were on her hips as she glared at Aurora. "Now, I said that he's suffering from the aftereffects of a potion's accident. It is my theory that he tried to brew something experimental and instead brewed Amortentia. I take it you know how serious the situation is now?"

"But that's…that's the most powerful love potion in the world!" Aurora exclaimed.

"Yes, my dear, I realized that," Madam Pomfrey replied before rolling her brown eyes.

"No. I mean, Poppy, it supposedly takes the smell of the one you love." Aurora then sighed heavily before she glanced down at the dark figure on the small cot. "He honestly does love me."

"As if we didn't already know that," Madam Pomfrey drawled prior to her running several diagnostic spells over her patient. Overall, Snape seemed to be in good health. A little underweight, of course, but he had always had that issue. She guessed it was due to his childhood. However, he had long stopped taking her advice concerning his health unless it was extremely vital to his mission at hand. Even then, though, he would only follow some of her orders.

"So, you're going to give him the antidote then?"

"That is the plan, my dear," Madam Pomfrey replied. She then glanced towards Aurora. She softly sighed when she saw the sadness in the younger witch's eyes. "Look at it this way, Professor. At least you've heard the truth now."

"But he won't act on it. You know it as well as I. He'll shut himself off again."

"What are you recommending, my dear? That I do not give him the antidote and allow you to have your storybook ending," Madam Pomfrey quietly asked. "I am sorry, my dear, but I took the oath to do no harm. We both know that would harm him. We'd be lucky if he didn't ever figure out."

"Fine, you win, Poppy," Aurora snapped. "I'll go get that damn antidote so we get everyone's favorite snarky bastard back." She quickly stormed out of the Infirmary.


	6. Happily Ever After

**Happily Ever After**

Groaning loudly, Snape slowly regained consciousness in the Infirmary, a few hours later. The hazy fog started to lift in his mind. However, that meant that he unfortunately was lucky enough to see an instant replay of everything that had happened in the past twenty-four hours. Another loud groan escaped his lips, but this one was out of pure disgust at himself.

"Good evening, my boy," a soft voice spoke from Snape's left side. "I would ask how you were, but I believe I already know the answer."

"I am an idiot, Headmaster," Snape quietly replied.

"Yes, well, love does tend to do that to us, my boy."

"Not about that, Albus," Snape harshly hissed. He couldn't believe the old coot thought he was talking about his confusing feelings for Aurora, as if he wanted to talk to a man that reminded others of a grandfather. "I am referring to how I made Amortentia without realizing it. I am a potions master. I should be able to tell instantly what ingredients will create what potion. Instead, I end up drugging myself and making myself be a total fool in front of the entire school."

"My boy, there is no need to chastise yourself over it. It happens to the best of us. However, perhaps it was your subconscious trying to get you to reveal your feelings for her. The mind does funny things when it concerns matters of the heart."

"Yes, well, I believe we both know the danger that poses, though. After all, fools wear their hearts on their sleeves. I cannot afford to do so, and neither can I ask Aurora to either."

"I see," Dumbledore quietly replied as he looked over his half-moon spectacles at Snape.

"You're scheming. I can see it. Do not interfere, old man. You will regret it," Snape threatened.

"I fail to see how I am scheming, my dear boy. I am merely pondering Schrödinger's Cat."

"Ah, yes, and how is that going for you, Headmaster?" drawled Snape. He didn't believe a word the old man said. He knew from experience that when the man got that strange little twinkle in his eyes that it wasn't a good sign.

"Quite well," Dumbledore jovially responded. "You will have to forgive me, my boy, but I must leave. I have some rather important Order business to attend to," he said before walking away. He turned around, though, when he reached the doors. "I am sure you both have numerous things to discuss."

"Both…? I do not understand, Headmaster."

"Oh, you will, my boy. You will." Dumbledore then walked out.

Nearly two seconds later, Aurora Sinistra appeared out of nowhere in the middle of the room. She quickly whirled around with a look of confusion on her face, but she stopped moving moments later. Her dark eyes came to rest on Snape.

"You're awake," Aurora said.

"So it would seem," Snape replied evenly. Someday he would learn to run the other way when he saw that damn twinkle. Of course, Dumbledore would make him face this situation. The man loved to interfere. Snape heavily sighed before he glanced towards her.

"Well, um…how are you feeling?"

Snape had to bite the inside of his cheek to refrain from being sarcastic with Aurora. He understood that she felt horribly awkward standing in front of him, but her asinine comments were starting to annoy him. He calmly drew in a deep breath.

"I am well. You need not worry about me professing anything else to you in the nearby future."

"Oh, I don't mind," replied Aurora offhandedly. Her face instantly reddened as she caught her words. "Oh god, I didn't mean…I…um…well…you know what I mean."

"Yes, for once I do," responded Snape. He then glanced away. Well, this was extremely uncomfortable. He wished Aurora would just leave, but he knew she couldn't. Dumbledore would have ensured that he told her everything before he'd release them. Rolling his eyes, he knew what he had to do. "When I professed my feelings for you, I was under the effects of Amortentia."

"I know. Poppy told me. I also know that we can't do anything because it's too dangerous."

"Yes," Snape replied rather surprised. Aurora seemed to be taking it rather well. "However, that does not change my feelings for you."

"Only that you can't act on them," Aurora responded calmly.

"Correct. It is out of protection that I don't. Do you understand?" She nodded. "Excellent," Snape said with a soft sigh.

"Oh, yes, I understand perfectly, Severus." Aurora's voice was tight, and her eyes narrowed into slits as she glared at him. "You're being a royal ass." Her fist then hit his shoulder. "Do you honestly think I can just switch off my feelings for you like some damn robot? I am not you, Severus. I can't hide behind barriers to ensure that I don't get hurt like some people we know."

"I am not hiding."

"Now you're just lying to yourself, Severus. You are most definitely hiding. Do you know what, though, Severus? Barriers break. I wonder what would happen to you if yours broke. I guarantee you that it wouldn't be pretty. So go ahead, Severus. Hide yourself away even more so you don't get hurt. After all, we both know that you're a coward."

"Do not call me that, Sinistra," Snape growled.

"Why? Are you afraid to hear a little bit of the truth?" Aurora mocked. "Only a coward would hide behind his barriers so that he didn't feel."

"Do not call me that," Snape replied in a deathly low voice. He watched Aurora lean in towards him. He could see the determination and stubbornness in her eyes.

"Coward," Aurora responded matching Snape's tone.

Snape took her completely off-guard when he quickly sat up and yanked her down to his level. His lips angrily covered hers before he deepened the kiss. It was as possessive as their first, but a bit rougher than before. Moments later, they drew back and panted as they tried to catch their breath.

"I am not a coward, Aurora. I am only being rational." Snape then closed his eyes. Even to him, his words sounded so empty. "He will try to use you to influence me either by your harm or death."

"I am well aware of the risks, Severus, and I'm not afraid. That potion proved that I'm your weakness already. Even if we weren't together, he'd still use it. We both know that. Shouldn't we be happy together, Severus?" He stared at her for a long time before he gave her his answer, a soft kiss.


End file.
